Phantom Beast
Phantom Beasts are powerful summonings, created by tier 2 and 3 Mags. When a Phantom Beast appears, it uses a powerful ability called a Photon Blast before disappearing again. The Phantom Beast is summoned by adding the corresponding Photon Blast to the current pallette. Phantom Beasts can only be summoned when a player receives enough damage. The ability to summon a Phantom Beast is signified by a blue glow around the ARKS symbol, beside the player's health. Currently, each Phantom Beast knows three different Photon Blast attacks, which one it uses is determined by the evolution of the mag. Each beast has one ability available to level 30 mags, which remains if the mag focuses the same stat to 100. The other two abilities are given to the level 100 variants, if the mag varies stats. Chaining Once a Phantom Beast is ready to be summoned, the player can chose to charge the ability, giving teammates the opportunity to chain their Photon Blasts, if theirs is ready to fire, as well. If the attack is held down (instead of released, instantly), then a ring of energy will appear around the player, which slowly grows. During this time, teammates can begin charging their blasts, as well. If the rings overlap, then the blasts will chain. Photon Blasts can be chained across the entire team, if everyone's summoning is available. The window to accomplish this; however, is only about 10 seconds from the start of the first person's charge. If the summonings successfully chain, then their effects will be duplicated for each chain. Meaning, if three players chain their summonings together, then each Photon Blast will fire three times, for a total of nine blasts. Additionally, each Phantom Beast will add additional effects to their Photon Blast, when chained. Beast Types Helix Helix appears as an enormous unicorn. It primarily stomps and tramples enemies, but is also capable of electric attacks and using its horn like and energy blade. All of Helix's attacks scale with the player's S-ATK stat. *'Helix-Proi': After appearing, Helix tramples the enemies in front of the player, then turns around and runs over them again. This ability is provided to Lyra and Delphinus mags and can be taught to any mag using a Helix P PB Device. *'Helix-Imera': After appearing, Helix walks toward the targeted enemy, then summons an enormous electric storm, centered on itself. This ability is provided to Cygnus mags and can be taught to any mag using a Helix I PB Device. *'Helix-Nykta': After appearing, Helix attacks the targeted enemy with his horn. Its horn becomes charged with energy and hits all enemies in a cone. After several swipes, Helix jumps and stomps the group for one final attack. This ability is provided to Libra mags and can be taught to any mag using a Helix N PB Device. Ajax Ketos Julius Ilios Trivia Each of the Phantom Beasts and their attacks are based in greek mythology. *Helix is originally a greek word meaning 'spiral.' *Ajax is a character from Homer's Iliad. *Kētos was a sea monster in greek mythology and a current constellation (usually referred to as 'the whale'). *Julius is famously the first name of the Roman conqueror, Julius Caesar, but is originally a Greek word. *Proi means 'morning' in Greek. *Iméra means 'day' in Greek. *Nýchta means 'night' in Greek. Gallery